Opposites Attract
by Gorillazfan-102
Summary: It's only been a week since The Gorillaz moved to Wobble street, London and Murdoc has a certain feeling for a certain Singer. Oneshot enjoy! PS Sorry I haven't updated lately but I have been battling depression If I can I'll try to update this summer. But for now this is a little treat for All you loyal reader's! UPDATE: Ok, listen if you fave my stories please leave a review.


**I know I'm sorry But I've been battling depression! But Still I'll get back to the "My Boy" Series as soon as possible! But right now this is another treat for All you loyal readers for Bearing with me still I'll make it up to you this summer I promise!**

**Enjoy! Gorillazfan-102**

One hot afternoon Murdoc was out on the balcony shirtless and smoking a cigarette while drinking a beer. It had been at least a week since The Bassist and the rest of the Band had Moved into the flat on Wobble street.

Russel and Noodle were out for the day and weren't going to be back until late during the evening. The singer 2D was sleeping in his own room. It had been awhile since he had gotten a good sleep since he had been stuck on Plastic Beach for atleast two years with a bloody whale watching him.

Back outside Murdoc was still smoking and he was beginning to get bored when suddenly he remembered his singer who was inside sleeping in his own room. The Bassist sighed and shook his head at the thoughts about his Singer. There was a Reason Murdoc had always tortured and beat up 2D. He was attracted to 2D. This disgusted Murdoc in a way, as he didn't think that he would feel this kind of thing towards the Dullard. An idiot, a bloke, as well as a bandmate!

Now if one would look closely at the singer, there are a few things that one would notice about 2D. He wasn't very muscular but he was still a little bit well toned. And his skin might be a little pale but he had very fair complexion. His blue hair also framed his face perfectly and it was very soft. Almost as soft as silk.

Murdoc winced at the thoughts about his Singer. His dark black jeans began to tighten. The more he thought about the vocalist the more tight his pants became. But what got Murdoc really going was the thought of about 2D's Small tight arse. Murdoc remembered one time back on Plastic Beach.

**Flashback**

He and the Blunette were in the lift on their way down to practice. The lift was a bit small for the two of them so there was only a few inches of space between the two. 2D had his back facing towards Murdoc when suddenly the lift jolted and the singer fell back a little causing him to accidentally knock into Murdoc with his back pressed against the Bassist.

Murdoc bit his lip. Not only was the singers back pressed against his chest but the singers ass was pressed into his crotch. The Bassist could feel him self getting a hard on. He clenched his teeth in frustration. He couldn't help it he needed some relief, atleast just a little. So without a second thought, Murdoc grabbed the singers waist and Grinded himself against the Singer, causing the Bluenette to blush.

"Sorry Face-Ache, but I need some relief and you're the only one in here." Murdoc gently bit the singers ear. The singer shivered as Murdoc sneaked his hand down to the singer's fastening. He unbuttoned the 2D's pants and began to sneak his hand into the singers boxers.

Suddenly the lift dinged, signaling that they made it to the floor they were headed to and 2D pulled away from the Bassist blushing at what had just happened. Murdoc blushed and shoved the singer out of the way and headed to the recording studio. 2D buttoned and zipped his pants back up and followed behind.

**End Flashback**

Remembering that incident made Murdoc's pants painfully tighten. It was almost unbearable it aroused Murdoc so much just thinking about that day. His body was begging for the vocalist. He wanted the singer. He wanted every inch of him and that's what he was going to get.

Murdoc drank the rest of his beer and tossed his cigarette away. He went inside and upstairs to where he found his Singer asleep in bed. The Bassist observed the sleeping Bluenette. The singer looked beautiful. His blue hair was falling over his eye's a little and his pale skin was aluminated by the sun shining in the room.

Murdoc suddenly noticed 2D beginning to stir from his sleep. He quickly left the room and quietly shut the door behind himself. He heard a little fumbling around inside the bedroom and soon the singer came out with a pair of skinny jeans and a shirt that was unbuttoned at the top.

The Bluenette slightly gasped upon noticing the Bassist but sighed when he realized that it was only him. They both stared at each other for a minute and then 2D walked off leaving Murdoc behind. Murdoc bit his lip, it was as if the singer was testing the Bassist. It was like 2D was wanting the Demon to jump him. The way he had dressed made Murdoc's pants painfully tighten even more than last time.

Murdoc followed after the keyboardist and found him in the New Recording studio leaning over one of the dressers dazing off in "lala land." Murdoc stared at the singers small ass. The way the jeans always revealed the singers obviously tight arse made Murdoc's now full erection collide with his pants. Murdoc couldn't take it anymore he needed release. So without any further ado Murdoc walked up behind the singer and then grabbed him by his bony little hips.

The Singer blushed.

"Uh Murdoc, what are you doing?" 2D asked.

"What does it look like Face-Ache?" The Bassist answered. "I'm gonna finish what we started."

Murdoc held 2D's hips in place and began grinding himself against the singers ass.

2D but couldn't help but moan.

Murdoc grinned at the singers reaction and snuck his hand down to the singer's fastening and unbuttoned the vocalists tight jeans. Once the jeans were unbuttoned, the Bassist lightly ran his hand over the bulge beneath the singers boxers.

"Oh, what's that, that I just found?" Murdoc grinned and teased the Blunette.

He then began rubbing the singers growing bulge through the silky white fabric. Now the singer was blushing but he bit his lip. He couldn't help but giggle. Murdoc noticed this and snuck his hand into the singers boxers and began to slowly rub the singers member. This caused 2D to moan and blush.

"Ya like that, Don't ya Face-Ache?"

Suddenly Murdoc stopped and realized that where they were wasn't going to be a good place to do what he wanted to do to the vocalist. So he picked 2D up and rushed the both of them back to the singer's room and Murdoc pushed 2D onto the bed and pinned him with his weight.

2D Blushed as he stared up at Murdoc.

The Bassist chuckled and unbuttoned 2D's shirt exposing the singers small frail chest and then tore it off leaving the singer shirtless.

Murdoc grinned and then licked the singers soft pale neck and then began to suck giving the singer a hickey.

"Murdoc!" 2D exclaimed giggling as he blushed. "That tickles!"

"Oh does it?" Murdoc answered smirking. "Well then what about this?"

He kissed his way down the singers chest and licked one of the younger man's pink nipples and gently bit down on it.

This made 2D giggle more.

"That tickles even more!" 2D exclaimed blushing.

Murdoc chuckled seductivley. "Oh yeah?"

He pulled the younger man's trousers off and then grabbed the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down far enough to gain enough access.

He smirked at the singer's engorged member.

"How about this?" Murdoc flicked his tongue against the tip of 2D's member and the singer giggled louder.

"That's where It tickles the most!" 2D answered giggled.

Murdoc grinned and then slowly trailed his tongue around the younger man's member and the Blunette's giggles turned to moans.

His body went limp and so did his legs.

Murdoc chuckled upon noticing this and then wrapped his tongue around the singers member and then took the whole Length in his mouth and began bobbing his head up and down.

The Singer gasped and blushed.

"Ahh Muds..." 2D Moaned.

He tightened his grip on the bed sheets and he continued to moan in pleasure.

Murdoc then took the length out of his warm mouth and then massaged ut and Slowly trailed his tongue around the hardened length.

The Singer emitted a moan that sounded so melodically.

He was going to cum when Murdoc suddenly stopped. 2D whined in disappointment but the Bassist reached over him and grabbed a bottle of lube.

"Calm down, I'm not done yet luv." Murdoc kissed the tip of the singers nose.

He pulled 2D's boxers completely off leaving the singer Nude and slipped off his own pants and underwear.

"Roll over." Murdoc instructed.

2D did as he was told and rolled over onto his stomach.

Murdoc opened the bottle and coated his own member with a thick layer of lube and then grabbed the singers waist and positioned himself.

He then gently thrusted into the singers Tight entrance.

2D winced in pain at the feeling.

Murdoc stopped for a minute and let 2D get used to the feeling.

"Please Move." 2D answered.

Murdoc pulled out just to his tip and thrusted back in. And continued to thrust in and out at a steady pace.

"Oh God..." 2D Moaned and buried his face into his pillow. Murdoc was huge.

Murdoc was on the other hand was trying to control himself.

It was so warm and tight and he wanted to go faster. The Bassist smirked when he got an idea and then thrusted himself deeper into the singer hitting his prostate dead on

The singer let out a moan of pleasure.

"Aah! Harder!" 2D exclaimed.

Murdoc grinned and then began thrusting at a Faster pace.

He reached under the vocalists and grabbed the singers member and began stroking it in time with his thrusts.

2D's moans became cries of pleasure.

Murdoc bit down on the singers shoulder.

"Ahhh! Murdoc!" 2D Moaned.

"That's right say my name Face-Ache."

2D was getting close he could feel it.

"Murdoc I'm gonna cum." 2D Moaned.

"Then do it." Murdoc told him. "Do it for me Stu."

And with that, The singer came Screaming Murdoc's name.

Murdoc followed after spilling his release deep inside his singer.

It was a warm hot tingling sensation.

The Bassist pulled out of the Bluenette and 2D rolled onto his back and the two men Shared a long Passionate Kiss.

"Murdoc, that was amazing." 2D smiled up at the green Bassist.

Murdoc smiled and pulled the younger man close and kissed him again.

"Well then, How about you meet me down stairs tonight for Round two?" Murdoc grinned as he stood up and pulled on his pants.

The Singer couldn't help but giggle and smile back.

**I Hope you liked it! Leave your reviews**


End file.
